


The Knot

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has a Big Dick, Derek Has a Big Werewolf Knot, Derek's Knot, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Stiles Has A Big Dick, Stiles and Derek are in love, Stiles is underage, Warning Will Robinson !, and Derek loves it, and stiles loves it, he's seventeen, lots of hugging and kissing too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles and Derek become friends, then fall in love. Derek is attracted to Stiles beautiful body, his cute little ass, and his long cock. And Stiles is attracted to Derek's handsome body and his huge cock. And to his enormous knot. He is fascinated by Derek's knot. This story is about 95% sex. Hot steamy explicit sex. And Stiles is underage. He's seventeen. So don't say I didn't warn you!





	The Knot

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Stiles is 17 and Derek is 24. The story begins as fluff, then becomes very explicit sex, then ends as fluff. Enjoy the ride, possums!

It was after the kanima incident. Derek couldn't swim and Stiles held him up in the swimming pool for two hours and saved his life. After Derek had recovered, he phoned Stiles and they met at Derek's loft.  
Stiles sat down on the sofa and Derek took his hand.  
'I want to say thank you for saving my life, Stiles", he said.  
"You're welcome, Derek", Stiles replied. "I want to be there when you need me".  
Derek smiled.  
"I want to be there when you need me as well, Stiles", he said. "I trust you".  
"I trust you too, Derek", Stiles replied.  
He smiled at Derek.  
"Would you like to be my friend, Stiles?", Derek asked. "I don't have any friends, and I want you to be my friend".  
"Yes, I'd like to be your friend, Derek", Stiles replied. "I've wanted to be your friend for a long time".  
They hugged and held each other for a long moment.

Stiles and Derek started to do things together. They watched DVDs at Derek's loft. They had dinner together twice a week at the diner. And they went to movies together. They weren’t calling them dates yet, but that's what they were.  
Then, one night after they had watched a DVD, they looked at each other. Derek took Stiles hand.  
"I want you, Stiles", he said. "In fact, I'm in love with you".  
"I want you too, Derek", Stiles replied. "And I'm in love with you as well".  
They leaned toward each other and kissed, a gentle kiss at first which soon turned passionate. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues, then broke apart and caught their breath. Then they kissed again, hungrily, like two starving men.

Everyone knew that Stiles and Derek were in love. They hugged and kissed all the time, in front of the pack and in front of everybody else. Stiles dad was ok with them being in love and with them dating each other, but he asked them to refrain from sex until Stiles was eighteen.  
Derek was ok with that, but Stiles wasn't.  
"Please, Derek", he pleaded. "I want to have sex with you. I want to have you in every way that I can".  
"But we can't have sex yet, Stiles", Derek replied. "You know why. You're seventeen and I'm twenty-four. You're not old enough yet. We have to wait until you're eighteen".  
Stiles sighed and gave Derek 'the big eyes'.  
"But Derek, don't you want to have sex with me?", he said. "Don't you think that I'm attractive enough?"  
"Of course I want to have sex with you", Derek replied. "And of course I think that you're attractive. I'm burning with desire for you. And I think that you're the most beautiful man in the world. But we have to wait, baby. We have to wait until you're older. It's just a few months until you're eighteen. We can wait that long. Until then we can hug and kiss all that we want".  
"I know that you're right, my love", Stiles said. "We can be patient for a few months. And hug and kiss all we want".  
Stiles pulled Derek toward him and they kissed. But inside of his mind he was planning how he would break down Derek's reserve.

Stiles was captivated by Derek's bulge. Even though he hadn't seen Derek naked yet, he could see the outline of his big cock in his jeans. And when they cuddled, he could feel Derek's erection pressing against him. Just as Derek was fascinated by Stiles' bulge, his big cock showing in his jeans, and his erection when they cuddled.  
And Stiles was fascinated by something else. Derek's knot.  
One day, when they were sitting in Derek's kitchen drinking pop…..  
"So, Der, could I ask you something?", Stiles said.  
"Sure, Sti", Derek replied. "What is it?"  
"Do you have a knot?", Stiles asked.  
Derek sputtered and spewed pop across the room.  
"Why do you want to know that?", he said.  
"Because I want to know everything about you, my love", Stiles replied, smiling and batting his eyelashes.  
Derek paused for a moment to catch his breath.  
"Well, baby", he said, "I was going to tell you about that before we had sex. Yes, I have a knot".  
"Wow!', Stiles replied. "That's great. May I see it?"  
Derek squirmed in his chair a little bit. He seemed to be slightly embarrassed.  
"Well, not yet", he said. "Maybe later. I'm not used to talking about it, because it's a werewolf thing. But I'll show it to you later".  
"Ok, babe", Stiles replied.  
He smiled and inwardly gave himself a fist bump.

But Stiles didn't let it go. He kept asking Derek about it. One day, after the pack meeting, when everybody was standing around talking, Stiles whispered in Derek's ear.  
"How big is it, Der?", he asked. "Your knot. How big is your knot?"  
Derek whispered back.  
"It's big, Sti", he replied. "It's big".  
A hush fell over the room as the pack heard the whispers with their super werewolf hearing. Scott cleared his throat nervously.  
"But how big, Der?", Stiles asked again.  
Derek blushed.  
"As big as a baseball", he replied.  
"Wow!", Stiles said. "Wow!"  
The pack members said their goodbyes and left quickly.

That night, after dinner, Stiles and Derek were in the kitchen. They had just put the dishes away. They began to kiss passionately, and they were both hard in their gym shorts. They were both breathing hard and staring into each other's eyes.  
"I want to see it", Stiles asked. "Your knot. Please, Derek".  
"OK", Derek replied.  
Derek pulled down his shorts and his big thick hard red cock sprang forth. The knot at the base was also hard, red, and enormous.  
"Wow!", Stiles said. "It's huge! Your knot and your cock!"  
"I want to see you too, Stiles", Derek said.  
Stiles pulled down his shorts and his long thick hard red cock sprang forth.  
"Your cock is huge as well!", Derek said. "Wow!'  
"May I touch you?', Stiles asked. "Please?"  
"I don't think that we should", Derek replied. "I want you to touch me. And I want to touch you. But we should wait until you're older".  
"Alright, my love", Stiles said. "We'll wait".  
He grinned and they kissed again.

The next week, while the sheriff was on duty, Stiles and Derek were hugging and kissing on Stiles' bed. They paused for a moment and Stiles looked at Derek.  
"Derek baby", Stiles said, "It wouldn't hurt anything if we just touched each other's cocks. We wouldn't have sex. We would just touch each other".  
"I don't know, Stiles", Derek replied. "Maybe. I'm still not sure if we should".  
Stiles batted his eyelashes.  
"Please, Der", he said.  
Derek sighed.  
"Alright, Sti", he replied. "But only because I want it as much as you do. But just touching. No more. Ok?"  
"Ok", Stiles said eagerly  
They both made quick work of removing their clothes. It was the first time that they had been completely naked together, and they looked hungrily at each other. Both of their cocks were so hard that they could have cut diamonds with them. Hard, red, and throbbing. They each reached for the other's cocks, and both sighed when they finally touched each other naked for the first time.  
They held each other's big thick hard cocks and fat balls and licked their lips. And Stiles finally got to touch Derek's knot. He held Derek's throbbing hard knot in one hand and his hard cock in the other. As Derek had told him, his knot was big. As big as a baseball. Stiles could barely get his hand around it.  
"Your knot is humongous", Stiles said. "I can't wait until your big hard cock and your knot are inside of me".  
"I can't wait either", Derek replied. I want your long hard cock inside of me as well".  
After they had touched each other for a few minutes Derek grabbed Stiles' hands and held them.  
"We need to stop, Stiles", he panted. "I'm about to come".  
"Me, too", Stiles panted in return.  
"Let's just hug and kiss, then", Derek said.  
"Ok", Stiles replied. "But let's do this again next time".  
"Alright", Derek said.  
They went back to hugging and kissing. But they did it naked.

The next two weeks were wonderful. And frustrating. Wonderful because Stiles and Derek made out naked and touched each other. And frustrating because they had to stop because they were both on the verge of coming.  
"Der, baby", Stiles said, "I think that it's time that we take things a step further".  
"A step further?", Derek asked. "What exactly do you mean, my love?"  
"I mean", Stiles replied, "jerking each other off".  
"I don't know, Sti", Derek said. "That's a big step".  
"I know that it is, babe", Stiles replied. "But let's be frank. We're both just about to combust with frustration. And jerking off would relieve some of that. And it's not like we're sucking or fucking".  
"Well", Derek said, "I guess you're right. It's not the big stuff, and it would help us to relieve some of the frustration".  
Stiles reached over and began to stroke Derek's cock. Derek did the same to Stiles' cock. Both of them moaned with pleasure. They speeded up their motions, and soon they were jerking each other off with hard, fast strokes. Then suddenly, both of them groaned and came, shooting out streams of thick hot come and covering each other's chests and stomachs with it. They both sighed and kissed each other. Stiles went to get towels to clean them up, then they held each other and kissed again.  
"I love you", Derek said.  
"I love you, too", Stiles replied.

Then, two weeks after that, Stiles made his next move. They were spending Saturday together, and had jerked each other off right after lunch. They had been having a nap, and had waken up naked and horny. They kissed, then Stiles spoke against Derek's ear in a low, sexy voice.  
"Derek sweetheart", he said, "I've got something to ask you".  
"What is it, Stiles darling?", Derek asked.  
"Well I've been thinking", Stiles said. "And I believe that it's time we moved our relationship up a notch".  
Derek looked at Stiles with an amused grin.  
"What devious plan do you have now?", he asked.  
"Nothing devious", Stiles replied. "I just think that we're ready for oral sex".  
Derek raised his eyebrows.  
"Hmm", he said. "That's an interesting thought".  
"It wouldn't be that much of a move", Stiles replied. "After all, we would just be sucking each other off. We wouldn't be fucking".  
"That's true", Derek said.  
He thought a minute while Stiles waited.  
"I agree", Derek said.  
"You agree?", Stiles asked excitedly. "Really?"  
"Yes, really", Derek replied. He grinned again. "I've actually been thinking the same thing".  
Stiles rolled on top of Derek and kissed him.  
"You're the devious one, not me", Stiles said.  
"Maybe just a little bit", Derek replied, kissing Stiles back.  
They looked into each other's eyes.  
"Let's do it", Stiles said, in his low, sexy voice.  
"Yes, let's", Derek replied, in an equally sexy voice.  
Stiles began. He scooted down to Derek's cock and just looked at it for a minute. His mouth was watering. He took Derek's big hard throbbing cock in his hands and leaned forward. He stuck his tongue out and began to lick Derek's cock. Derek moaned. Stiles put the head of Derek's cock in his mouth and began to suck on it. Derek moaned louder. Stiles got as much of Derek's massive cock into his mouth as he could, but as soon as it hit the back of his throat he began to gag. He pulled back for a moment and caught his breath.  
"Go slow, baby", Derek said in a concerned voice. "Don't try to deep throat me. Take me in to your mouth as much as you can, but don't try to do too much at once. Just sucking on the head feels good to me".  
Stiles raised up and kissed Derek.  
"You're the best", Stiles said.  
Then he lowered his head and began to suck Derek again. This time he just took as much into his mouth as he could fit there and sucked slowly.  
"That's it, Sti", Derek moaned. "That feels great!"  
Stiles sucked Derek for a while longer, then stopped to rest.  
"I'll get you off after I catch my breath", he said.  
Derek smiled and ran his hand through Stile's hair.  
"Let me suck you for a while, Sti", he replied.  
They changed positions and Derek looked at Stiles cock for a minute. He licked his lips, then took Stiles' long thick hard throbbing cock in his hands and began to lick it. Stiles moaned. Derek swallowed Stiles' cock down and began to suck it. He deepthroated Stiles for a minute, then came up for air.  
"Take it slow, babe", Stiles said. "I'm pretty big as well. Suck on as much as you can without deep throating me. That will feel good to me".  
"You're the best, too", Derek replied. "We can practice on our technique and improve it with time".  
They grinned at each other.  
Derek sucked Stiles' cock back into his mouth.  
"That's great, Der", Stiles moaned. "That feels wonderful".  
Derek sucked Stiles for a while longer, then stopped and looked up.  
"If we change positions, we can suck each other at the same time", he said.  
They kissed each other, then Derek showed Stiles how to do the position.  
They began to suck each other off, going deeper and deeper and moaning with pleasure.  
Suddenly they both began to come at the same time. They swallowed each other's thick hot sweet come, then hugged and kissed each other.  
"You taste good, babe", Stiles said.  
"So do you, baby", Derek replied.  
They held each other close and slept for a while.

They had been having oral sex for a month when Stiles broached the question.  
"So Der, babe", he said. "Since we're blowing each other and having sex, why don't we just take the next step?"  
"And what would that be, Sti baby?", Derek asked guilelessly.  
"You know, Der", Stiles replied. "Fucking. Let's fuck each other".  
"I know, Sti", Derek said. "But you also know what my answer will be. We've pushed the envelope so far. And we both enjoy what we're doing. The blowjobs are wonderful. And fucking will be wonderful when we finally do it. But fucking will have to wait until you're eighteen".  
Stiles pouted.  
"I was afraid that you would say that", he replied.  
Derek kissed Stiles.  
"It's not that long, darling", he said. "Just a few more months. It will give us something to look forward to".  
"I know that you're right, sweetheart", Stiles replied. "But it just seems like such a long time to wait".  
Derek held Stiles and they cuddled and kissed. Then they sucked each other off.

Stiles' dad was out of town for a few days, and Stiles was going to spend the time with Derek. On Saturday morning Stiles went to the loft and unlocked the door. The minute that he locked the door back, he heard Derek calling out to him from upstairs.  
"Stiles!", Derek called out. "Stiles!"  
Stiles ran up the stairs in a panic, his heart thudding in his chest. When he reached the bedroom he found Derek in bed, naked and jerking off. He was sweating and breathing hard. Stiles ran over to the bed and grabbed Derek's hand.  
"What's wrong, my love?", he asked. "Do you feel ill?"  
"No, baby", Derek replied. "It's something else. A werewolf thing".  
Suddenly it dawned on Stiles.  
"Der, are you in heat?", he asked.  
Derek nodded.  
"Yes, I am", he replied. "I've been jerking off all morning, and it doesn't seem to help".  
He looked at Stiles in desperation.  
"You had better leave, baby", he said. "I don't have control over my body when I'm like this, and I could just grab you at any moment".  
He looked down in embarrassment.  
"I need to fuck you, Stiles", he murmured.  
Stiles took off his shoes and socks, pulled off his shirt, unzipped his jeans, and pulled them off. Then he took off his undershorts and threw them on the pile of his clothes. When he was naked, he climbed onto the bed with Derek.  
"No, baby, you shouldn't", Derek said. "We were going to wait, and I don't want to make you do something that you aren't ready for".  
"I want to do it, and I'm ready for it", Stiles replied.  
Then he stroked Derek's cheek and said, "And I want to help you, sweetheart".  
Derek sighed.  
"All right, darling", he said. "I want to do it as well".  
Stiles got the lube from the drawer. They kissed, then Stiles laid down on his back. Then Derek lubed his fingers and prepped Stiles' little pink hole. Derek crawled up over Stiles on his hands and knees. Derek lubed his big hard cock and Stiles placed his feet over Derek's shoulders. Then Derek pushed his big thick hard cock slowly into Stiles' exquisite tight heat. He bottomed out and they both moaned with the onslaught of sensation.  
"So big!", Stiles said. "So wonderfully big! Just as I imagined it!"  
"And so tight!", Derek replied. "So hot and tight! Just as I imagined it!"  
Derek began to fuck Stiles with long firm strokes. As they felt the sparks of passion running down their spines, they both moaned again in ecstasy. Derek fucked Stiles harder as they both neared their climax. Then Derek felt his knot beginning to form at the base of his cock.  
"My knot, Sti", Derek said. "It's forming. I can't help it!"  
"It's ok, Der", Stiles replied. "I want it. Knot me!"  
Derek pushed his knot past Stiles' rim and they were locked together.  
"Does it hurt very much, baby?", Derek asked with concern in his voice.  
"No, my love", Stiles replied. "It hurts a little, but it feels just right".  
Stiles sighed in contentment.  
"At last", he said. "What I've wanted for so long. Your big hard cock and your huge hard knot inside of me. It's wonderful!"  
Derek rubbed his big hard knot over and over against Stiles' prostate, and Stiles came, shooting fountains of his thick hot come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Derek's pistoning cock and his hard knot, and Derek came, shooting streams of his thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
Derek leaned forward and they kissed.  
"How long until your knot goes down, sweetheart?", Stiles asked.  
"About half an hour, darling", Derek replied.  
They leaned their heads together, kissing, whispering words of love to each other, and enjoying the afterglow until Derek's knot went down. He pulled out of Stiles and they held each other close.  
"How much longer will your heat last?", Stiles asked.  
"Until midnight tonight", Derek replied. "I'm calm now, but it will start back up in a few hours".  
"Then we had better sleep for a while", Stiles said.  
"Good idea", Derek replied.  
They kissed, then Stiles laid his head on Derek's shoulder and they slept.

When they woke up Derek became restless again.  
"Is your heat returning?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes", Derek replied. "I'm getting that feeling again. Horny and driven".  
"What do you need me to do, babe?", Stiles asked.  
"I need you to fuck me this time, baby", Derek replied.  
They kissed.  
Derek laid on his back. Then Stiles lubed his fingers and prepped Derek's little red hole. Stiles crawled over Derek on his hands and knees. Stiles lubed his long hard cock and Derek placed his feet over Stiles' shoulders. Then Stiles pushed his long thick hard cock slowly into Derek's wonderful tight heat. He bottomed out, and once again they both moaned with the onslaught of sensation.  
"You are huge!", Derek said. "I can feel every long thick hard inch of you! It's great! Just what I wanted!"  
"And you are tight!" Stiles replied. "Hot and tight! Just what I wanted!"  
Stiles began to fuck Derek vigorously. Once again they felt the sparks of passion down their spines, and they both moaned again in ecstasy. Stiles fucked Derek relentlessly as they both neared their climax. Stiles rubbed his long hard cock over and over against Derek's prostate, and Derek came, shooting jets of his thick hot come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Stiles' pounding cock and Stiles came, shooting torrents of his thick hot come deep up inside of Derek.  
Stiles pulled out of Derek and they kissed, held each other tight, and enjoyed the afterglow.  
"Are you calmer now, sweetheart?", Stiles asked.  
"Much calmer, darling", Derek replied. "Thank you".  
"Thank you", Stiles replied.  
"Let's go downstairs and have something to eat and drink", Derek said. "It's a long time until midnight, and we need to keep our strength up".  
"That's a good idea", Stiles replied. "Let's do that".  
They kissed, then went downstairs to the kitchen for lunch. After they had eaten, they went back to bed and cuddled and kissed. Then they slept again.

When they woke up, Derek's heat had become intense again. This time he fucked Stiles from behind with Stiles on his hands and knees. He knotted Stiles and both of them came again.

Then Stiles fucked Derek again with Derek on his back. They both came. Then they slept again for a short while. When they woke up they went down to the kitchen and fixed a light dinner.

It was getting close to midnight when Derek fucked Stiles again. They laid on their sides and Derek fucked Stiles from behind. He knotted Stiles and they both came.

They laid in each other's arms, kissing and enjoying the afterglow. Derek took Stiles' hand in his and looked lovingly into his eyes.  
"Darling, will you be my mate?", Derek asked.  
"Yes, sweetheart, I will be your mate", Stiles replied.  
They kissed.  
"Then we need to exchange the mating bite", Stiles said.  
"Yes, we need to do that", Derek replied. "But it will hurt a little. And I don't like to hurt you".  
"I know it will", Stiles said. "But it will be worth a little pain to be your mate".  
Derek looked at Stiles in awe.  
"You're a wonder", he said. "I'm so lucky to have you".  
"I'm so lucky to have you", Stiles replied.  
They kissed again.  
"I will need to be inside you and we will need to orgasm when we bite each other", Derek said. "And I will need to knot you again".  
"I'm ok with that", Stiles replied. "I love it when you knot me".  
They grinned at each other.  
"It will be easiest for you to ride me", Derek said. "That way I can knot you at the same time that we exchange the mating bite".  
"That sounds good to me", Stiles replied.

Derek sat up against the headboard and Stiles sat on his lap facing him. Derek lubed Stiles' tight little hole, then lubed his big hard cock. Stiles raised himself up and prepared to sit down on Derek's cock.  
Derek had fucked Stiles and knotted him three times that day.  
Stiles' ass was sore, but it was a good sore, the best kind of sore.  
He lowered himself down slowly on Derek's cock, inch by inch until he bottomed out.  
Stiles threw his head back and moaned with the onslaught of sensation. He moved slowly up and down, just enjoying the feeling of Derek's big hard veiny cock inside of him again. Then he increased his pace, moving up until only the head of Derek's cock was inside his ass, then sitting back down and burying all ten hard red throbbing inches inside of him. He angled Derek's cock so that it would rub against his prostate on every downward stroke. Stiles' eleven inch cock was standing up long and hard, and was a dark shade of purple, filled with blood and slapping against his stomach with every move up and down that he made.  
Stiles and Derek were both groaning from the pleasurable sparks running through their bodies. They were both about to climax and orgasm. Derek began to stroke Stiles' cock, but Stiles brushed his hand away.  
"I want to come on your cock, Der", he said. "On just your cock. And on your knot".  
"You bet, Sti", Derek replied. "You do it".  
Stiles felt Derek's knot forming at the base of his cock. He raised himself up to the tip of Derek's cock, then lowered himself down hard. Derek's enormous knot breached Stiles' little tight hole, and they were locked together. They both moaned with ecstasy. Then they leaned toward each other and bit each other hard on their left shoulders.  
Stiles threw his head back in pleasure and felt the joy of being filled completely by the man that he loved.  
Derek felt equal pleasure and joy because he was filling the man that he loved.  
Derek rubbed his big hard knot against Stiles' prostate and Stiles came, his most powerful come of the day. He shot spurt after spurt of thick hot messy come on his and Derek's chest and stomach. He clenched his tight little ass around Derek's big hard cock and Derek came, his enormous hard knot locking them together as he shot torrent after torrent of thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.

After Derek's knot went down he pulled out of Stiles and they held each other and kissed.  
"My heat has broken, Stiles", Derek said. "Thank you".  
"And once again, Derek, thank you", Stiles replied.  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
"Mates", Stiles said.  
"Mates", Derek replied.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.  
They kissed again, murmuring endearments to each other.  
Then they fell asleep, holding each other close all night.

The next week Stiles and Derek had dinner with the sheriff. John surprised them when he said that he had guessed that they were having sex, but that he wasn't angry or upset, because Stiles was almost eighteen. And also because he and Stiles' mom had started having sex when she was seventeen and he was twenty four. So everything was alright.

Right after Stiles turned eighteen Derek took him to the prom. That night he asked Stiles to marry him, and Stiles said yes. They were married that summer. Then when Stiles went to college at Stanford, Derek went with him and enrolled there as well, so that he could finish his college work.  
After they graduated they returned to Beacon Hills and built a new house in the preserve. They will live there the rest of their long lives together, happy and in love forever.  
And their sex life will be very rich and full. Because Derek has Stiles' long thick cock and cute little butt. And Stiles has Derek's big thick cock and fantastic big knot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
